Remember Me This Way
by bluegirl62
Summary: With the war coming, everything's changing. But will love stay strong even through all the hardships it may face.. And, with TRAGEDY approaching, how will love cope? DG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is my first story here so let me get this right. All characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling and the excerpts from the lyrics of the song "remember me this way" belongs to the composer. I am making no money in creating of the fic and I will not accept if ever I am offered. I do this for the love of writing and nothing else.  
**A/N:** I am ENTIRELY new to this. So please don't be too harsh. LoL. Please review! I wanna know how I fare in my first fic. This was supposed to be only one chapter. It's a songfic. But I kinda changed my mind. I would be greatly happy if you review it honestly. I'd accept all your comments and work on my faults. Thanks! Mwahhugs…

**I. Chapter 1**

**----------  
Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down…  
---------- **

The gloomy weather outside the castle walls didn't help all that much in making the youngest Weasley's mood better. Dorms can be fun, she thought smugly. That is except if you were awoken very early in the morning by the laughter of your dorm mates! She heaved a tired sigh and continued to walk along the isolated corridor. Well, at least this place is quiet. She mused as she smiled at the portraits on the wall who were greeting her.

"Weasley!" a hard voice called out as she neared the corner. A hard body knocked her off balance. She began to tumble backward when a warm strong arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. "Watch where you're goin', red-head!"

"Ooops, sorry, Malfoy!" Ginny replied backing away as he released her. "Didn't see you 'round the corner. But for your info, you were the one who was running!" She taunted as she eyed him with undaunted bravery. She eyed him suspiciously as he tried to bypass her without retorting. "What's the hurry?"

But before Draco had a chance to reply, a screeching, sing-song voice floated around the corner. Ginny saw a worried look pass across the pale boy's face before he ducked into one of the hidden alcoves on the walls of the castles.

Ginny stood there completely baffled. She wanted to ask what was going on. But as soon as Draco was out of sight, Pansy Parkinson rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Ginny.

"Weasley," the other girl drawled disgustedly, eying Ginny with contempt. "You didn't happen to see Draco, did you?" She continued in a coo-y voice that sounded very disgusting to Ginny.

A sardonic smile crawled into the redhead's face as she coldly retorted, "Why? Did her run away from you again? Tsk, tsk… it's becoming a bad habit of his!" She gave a cold laugh as anger colored the Slytherin's face. _This is fun,_ she thought. _So much for being in a bad mood! Early in the morning and being insulted by two Slytherins in a row!_

"You filthy girl!" Parkinson screeched. "How dare you insult me—" she moved forward with eyes intent on Ginny.

Ginny stood her ground unflinchingly. Another smile crept on her face. "Try one more step, Parkinson." She taunted menacingly. "And you'll see the end of the day at the hospital wing! You know my reputation with hexes or do you want a preview?"

Parkinson stopped dead in her tracks as Ginny swiftly got her wand from the pocket of her robe with a practiced motion and positioned it in front of her.

The Slytherin looked as if she wanted to strangle Ginny but did not move. She stopped advancing and instead asked her earlier question, coldly. "Did you happen to see Draco pass by?"

**  
---------- **

Draco listened to the conversation interestedly. From his hiding place in the wall, he watched Parkinson and the Weaslette argue. He hoped—no! wished—that the Weaslette wouldn't tattle on him.

As he watched the redhead, he couldn't help but smirk when she swiftly drew out her wand. Parkinson stopped advancing as a wave of panic seized her.

Draco was awed—not that he would admit! But still,--by the redhead's courage. Examining her, Draco noticed that the girl had definitely matured—both physically and emotionally. The old second hand robes that she wore clung slightly to her body, showing the curves that she had grew into. Her straight red hair fell to her shoulders where it curled slightly. She was definitely not the little girl who easily broke down into tears when he taunted her. He noticed that earlier…

_Hey!_ An inner voice piped in. _What are you thinking about? That's disgusting!_ Draco mentally kicked himself. How disgusting to think of the little Weasley that way. What was he thinking anyway?

"Did you happen to see Draco pass by?" Parkinson's question woke him up from his musing. He swore silently under his breath. This was it! The final question. Will the redhead tell on him?

When he saw a secret little smile play on the redhead's lips, he seriously knew he was doomed. What was he expecting anyway? That the girl who he always insulted would cover for him? Hah! As if that would happen!

"Well," the red-head started. "Just coz he was a total git to me when he bumped into me awhile ago, I'll tell you where he went." Draco heard her say. He let out a defeated sigh as he knew the time of hiding had ended. _Damn that red-head. Oooh! I'll make her pay dearly for this!_

"Exit, stage right!" He heard the Weaslette add. "Think he went to the owlery. He was holding a letter and muttering something about forgetting to mail it. Um, think he was quite in a hurry coz the letter was important.. don't know, don't care!"

The Slytherin eyed her wrathfully before running towards the owlery.

Draco stood there completely dumb-founded. _What just happened?_ He thought. _The Weaslette covered for me?_

He slowly went out of his hiding place when Parkinson's footsteps faded away. He gazed at the red-head and saw that she was silently laughing. She turned to him gave a cute little smile and gave him a quick nod before turning around the corner.

Draco stood there watching her leave. He sighed softly before turning around and walking the other way.

**---------- **

****

A/N: So, watcha think? Please review… Second chap coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This is my first story here so let me get this right. All characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling and the excerpts from the lyrics of the song "remember me this way" belongs to the composer. I am making no money in creating of the fic and I will not accept if ever I am offered. I do this for the love of writing and nothing else.

**A/N:** Hello Guys! Oh, so sorry for the long wait. I was just so busy that I didn't have the time to type this. There were lots and lots of assignments, quizzes and project. And then, there was the finals. But now, it's summer! Thank goodness. Well, it was my birthday last April 26 so I decided to give you all a gift. But for the past few days, I COULD NOT LOG IN to fanfiction! I don't know why... But now, thank goodness it's fixed! Enjoy! by the way, please review!

**II. Second Chapter **

**----------  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I found…  
----------**

Sunday. Almost every student was reveling in the crisp cool air outside the castle. Students were scattered around in groups around the grounds or near the lake. Laughter can be heard all around. With the homework done and through, there's nothing better to do than to unwind with friends and just have fun!

And fun, at Hogwarts, is nothing like the usual fun Muggles have. With magic, things can get wicked… and dirty!

"Oi, Malfoy! Leave Colin alone!" 

"Why, Potter," Draco drawled, turning round to where the voice came from. "Is being patriotic tickling your fancy again? Or are you just showing off to your friends?" He added, giving a deadly stare to Ron, Neville and Dean.

"Watch your bloody mouth, Malfoy." Harry replied equally icy. "Or I'll personally make it blood for you!" Then, he turned to leave as Colin walked away with them.

Behind them, Draco swiftly got his wand and shot a charm. "Aguamenti!" Instantly, a jet of clear water shot clear into Harry Potter.

Soaking from the head down, Harry gave a little sneer. "Malfoy, learn to pick your fights!" He quickly got his wand and shouted a curse back at Draco. "Furnunculus!"

Draco quickly deflected it back. But he was not entirely successful in making it return to Harry. Instead, it hit Goyle on the face which made boils appear. "Draco, w—what's this?"

"Goyle!" Draco drawled, his eyes became wide. For a moment, he wanted to laugh out loud. But instead, he gave a little smirk. "It'll disappear later!" He turned to face Harry again and bellowed. "Engorgio!"

As the spell approached, Harry luckily dodged out of the way. Instead, it hit a snail on the bush behind Harry.

"Harry, look at the bloody snail!" Ron burst out laughing as the snail became bigger. "Gross! It's looks freaky!"

"Ron, d'you remember the time when you cast a hex on Malfoy and it backfired? And you kept on spitting slugs?" Dean added, laughing at the thought. "I think that was more disgusting!"

"Yeah, I kind of forgotten 'bout that!" Ron replied, turning red all over. "Well, here's a little revenged for that, then!" Ron said threateningly. "Avis!" he shouted as he drew out his wand at Draco. Just then, a flock of birds flew out.

"Is that all, Weasley?" Draco taunted as he smirked at the birds in front of him. "Just a lame magic show!" 

"Wait and see, Malfoy!" Ron yelled just as the birds came flying into Draco. It began to peck on him—tearing his clothes on several places.

"What a fan club you have there, Malfoy!" Harry taunted. Ron, on the other hand, was laughing along with Dean and Neville. Colin had ran to somewhere but the group took no heed of him.

"Impedimenta!" Draco bellowed as he continued to shoo away the birds. As a beam of light emit from Draco's wand, the birds instantly stopped as if frozen in time. Then, they slowly vanished as Ron's spell began to stop.

"You're gonna pay for that, Weasley!" Draco bellowed as he touched the part of his face where it was bleeding. "Stupefy!" Draco pointed his wand to Ron just as a red beam of light appeared and hit Ron squarely on the chest. Ron fell to the ground, unconscious. Dean and Neville promptly ran to his side.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he watched his friends. He, looking ready to kill, returned to face Draco. "Petrifi—"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his grasp in mid-curse and fell in front of the person who cast the spell.

Harry looked up to see an angry Hermione—with wand pointing at him—along with Ginny and Colin. 

"That's enough, Harry!" Hermione said quietly as she stooped down to pick up Harry's wand.

"But, 'Mione, he was taunting Creevey!" Harry reasoned out. "Look at what he did to Ron!"

Muttering something, Draco took the time to cast another spell at Harry. He aimed his wand and smirked.

**----------  
----------**

Watching from the sidelines, Ginny slowly shook her head. _Oh my brother dear,_ she silently mused, _please learned to pick your fights._

She saw Harry and Hermione walking towards her unconscious brother. _Well, I'm sure Hermione can fix that… Wow, look at that snail! Looks overweight._ With that, she couldn't help but smile.

She glanced at Malfoy on the other end. _Oh god! He's gonna cast a spell!_

"Silencio!" Ginny shouted—wand pointing at Draco. Draco was unable to finish the hex since he lost his voice. He looked coldly at Ginny.

"Oh, come on, Ferret!" Ginny said silently as she slowly shook her head in disgust. "That's a low blow! Attacking a guy with no wand! Huh, pretty chicken if you ask me…"

"Ennervate!" Ginny heard Hermione say. She looked back to see her brother being helped to stand up. "Okay, come on," she heard Hermione say again. "Let's go to the common room."

Rounding the corner of the caste, Neville and Dean was helping Ron walk. Hermione was following the three while Harry took the rear. He shot Draco a deathly stare before following the group. "Come on, Ginny…" Harry said softly as he paused before following his friends.

"Oh, you go ahead, Harry…" Ginny answered smiling at him. "You just go and rest 'coz I still need to go to Luna. She's sitting near the lake."

"Well, Okay…" Harry replied. "See you later!" He gave her a nod before catching up with his friends. Just as Harry was out of sight, Ginny turned to Goyle and Malfoy. 

"Malfoy," Ginny started. "I bloody well made a mistake in covering up for you. I should just have let Parkinson find you. If I had known that you'd just go around stunning my brother like that!" She shook her head disgustedly as her eyes narrowed. She turned to leave when she caught sight of Goyle.

"Goyle," Ginny exclaimed. "What happened to your face?"

"A hex from Potter." Goyle mumbled.

"Oh," Ginny giggled unexpectedly. "Finite Incantatem!" She said pointing her wand at Goyle and Malfoy. Instantly, the boils on Goyle's face disappeared and Malfoy's voice returned.

"So, Goyle, we're even?" She asked and Goyle nodded.

"Thank you," Ginny said. Turning to leave once again. But this time, she caught sight of Malfoy. _Why can't I just bloody leave?_

"Oi! Nasty scratches you got there, Malfoy." Ginny said as she walked past him.

"A little gift from your brother." Draco mumbled. 

"Oh," Ginny exclaimed guiltily. "Well, let me fix it then." She said softly—wand pointing at Draco's face..

. "I can manage perfectly without you, Weasel." He retorted coldly. 

"Fine, suit yourself, you prat!" Ginny replied angrily, stuffing her wand back into her robe. She turned to leave—walking away angrily. _Oh bloody right, Malfoy. I should have just left you to rot!_

"Oh, see you around Goyle!" she said before running towards the lake.

**----------  
----------**

Ginny tiptoed the halls of the castle silently praying that she wouldn't meet anyone and get a detention. It was way past curfew, but she honestly did not care! She wanted to escape. She was feeling down and sad. Just one of the girly flings. But it's totally unbearable sitting there on her bed unable to sleep. She made her way silently towards the secret entrance to the kitchen.

Once inside, she felt considerably warmer. The kitchens always had this effect on her. This was the way she felt when she was at home—with all the love she needed. The kitchen was her solace that not even the warm fire in the common room can give her.

"Miss Weasley!" a green blur suddenly took her off balance as it ran towards her and wrapped its tiny fingers around her in a warm embrace.

"Hey, Dobby!" Ginny replied struggling to catch her breath. "It's good to see you too! But can you please soften your hold? You're suffocating me!"

"Ohh, so sorry, Miss Weasley..." Dobby replied apologetically. "It's just a looooong time since Miss Weasley came to visit! Harry Potter and friends have not come for so long too! Come, come and sit!" He urged pushing her into the kitchen. "Sit and Dobby get you hot chocolate and pastries…"  
v She gave a small laugh as she was pushed into one of the settees. Dobby then bounded out of the room to fetch her food. She was getting comfortable when she noticed another person in the room sitting on the chair in front of her, sipping a drink quietly and eyeing her interestedly. 

----------  
----------

**A/N:** so what do you think? Please review! Well, thank to those who had reviewed my first chapter. That really encouraged me. Coz at first, I was still shy to post this… Thanks!

**Jedi Tess of Gryffindor, Jixnce, DogDemon-4-Life, IceAngel89, Honeycups, dragin4evr –thank you all so much for the encouragement, don't worry it's not a one-shot. I think there'll be about 10 chapter (but not yet so sure.)**


End file.
